1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for a washing machine and a dryer, and more particularly to a door switch assembly for a washing machine and a dryer. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for detecting a closure of the door.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine and a dryer are configured to perform washing and drying functions after their respective door is closed, for safety of a user. The washing machine and the dryer are provided with a door switch assembly to inform a controller of such a closure of the door.
The door switch assembly includes a mechanical mechanism directly operated by the door and an electrical mechanism operated by the mechanical mechanism. Therefore, if the door is closed, the mechanical mechanism is operated and the electrical mechanism generates an electrical signal depending on the operation of the mechanical mechanism to inform the controller of the washing machine or the dryer of closure of the door. The mechanical mechanism includes various mechanical elements as the case may be, and the electrical mechanism includes an electrical switch.
Meanwhile, water may enter an upper portion of a cabinet of the washing machine and the dryer for some reasons. Particularly, since the washing machine and the dryer use water of high temperature for a washing function and heat wind for a drying function, the water may be congealed on the cabinet due to temperature difference between inner and outer portions of the washing machine and the dryer. Such water may enter the door switch assembly. In such case, the electrical mechanism and other electrical elements of the washing machine and the dryer may be out of order.